Safe Haven
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: "So what brings you to our small town of owlville?" "I just drove and drove until I came across a small crap town where it'll be less likely for the papps to look." Jori story. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so my little break gave me pure boredom and i just started working on this, I don't really know what to think of it yet. If I continue this i don't want to make it too long but I kinda want some feed back about this. It would really help a lot. If you have a better idea for a story you'd like me to write then hit me with a review or PM. I always love a challenge. Anyway... Safe Haven.**

**...**

**Chapter 1- It's Jade West**

"In other news actress/director flees town when boyfriend 'Beck Oliver' proposes to her." Comes from the television behind the bar.

"Tori would you turn that? I've had enough of that gossip shit. If she pulls some shit like that she obviously is a major asshole." My boss Barry gives his input. I shake my head with a smile as a drunk woman groans her displeasure.

"I don't know boss, maybe he just wasn't the right one. You never know the situation." I chuckle at him as he nods in agreement cleaning a mug. The few people that are here are either drunk at the bar with friends or sitting at a table in the far back with friends but this one chick is here all alone and counting by how many beers and shot's she's ordered, she's got to be pretty drunk.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Would you like me to call a cab for you?" I say gently placing a hand on her arm. Her heads shoots up immediately with a scowl on her face. Even in the dark of the bar I can recognize her face. It's Jade West. The runaway actress.

"Does it look like I want you to_ call me a cab_? I'm not handicapped you know." She sneers putting a weird accent thing in when she repeats what I said.

"Is that what you think I sound like? Cuz I don't sound like that." I smile at her. She rolls her eyes but I can see that she wants to smile.

_"Is that what you think I sound like? Gee golly I sure wish myself not to sound that way." _She mocks me_._ Okay maybe Barry was right, she sure fits the asshole description.

"Pretty sure I don't sound like a housewife from the 50's but that's just my very own humble opinion." I say in the voice she was using. She smirks at me and raises her mug for a refill.

"And you say you don't sound like that." She mumbles as I turn to the blue moon draft.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I place her beer down on a napkin.

"You honestly don't know who I am?" she asks with a disbelieving look.

"Well yeah but I figure that being a big star like yourself everyone knows you and that can get kinda creepy. I like to keep my creepiness to a minimum when a gorgeous woman walks into my bar." I say with a chuckle. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asks, her voice going up in pitch. My smile grows to a playful grin.

"Ma'am you take that however you please." I say in country accent with a wink.

"Did you not just hear your boss call me an asshole?"

"Did you not just hear me defend you unknowing you were here? I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, it's not my business anyway." I say with a shrug moving to clean the mugs left behind by the group that just left. She looks kinda impressed but it's a subtle look.

"I like you, what's your name kid?" She asks. It's weird, she doesn't seem drunk at all.

"Are you implying that I am a child?" I ask with mock offence and a raised eyebrow.

"Well to be completely honest, you do look to be about 16 maybe 17. Your personality tells me different, other than the flirting thing. That just points straight to horny teenager. You seem like a very mature child. You also didn't answer my question." She says with a smirk. I can't help but notice how beautiful she really is.

"Victoria Vega, but everyone calls me Tori. I'll have you know that I'm 22 and I told you to take that "flirting thing" however you pleased." I say with my back turned.

"Well I took it as flirting, and you're basically a teen still." She says playfully. This is odd because from what I've read she isn't a very pleasant person, maybe she is drunk.

"Tori, it's almost that time. I'm gonna head home, so will you close up for me?" Barry says.

"Yeah sure, tell Mrs. Collins I said hi and I hope to see her soon." I told him referring to his wife.

"Alright, Goodnight." He says walking out of the door. I turn back to Jade, who is looking at her phone with a slightly annoyed, slightly sad expression.

"So what brings you to our small town of owlville?" I ask trying to bring her attention elsewhere.

"I just drove and drove until I came across a small shit town where it'll be less likely for the papps to look." She says still staring at her phone.

"Hey, this town may be shit but it isn't small." I mix my words to see if she's really paying attention to me. She looks up confused.

"The population said like 12 or something." She says.

"Okay it's 5,000 and I was trying to see if you were paying attention. My town is not shit." I say slightly offended.

"Sorry, I kinda wasn't. So are you working here to pay for college or something?" She asked me putting her phone down.

"I graduated college three years ago." I laugh walking around the bar with the broom, starting to clean up.

"22 and already out of college? I should either be impressed or call bullshit." She says turning around to face me properly.

"I'm just really smart. I graduated high school at fourteen. Once I turned fifteen I went to classes at a local college and UCLA." I say a little cocky.

"So why do you work in a bar instead of using your smarts and going places?" She asks like I had made the stupidest decision ever.

"Well I like it here. I also think I'm doing pretty well for myself." I say as I put the last glass away. "It is time to close up shop my friend." I say sitting in the chair next to her.

"I haven't paid my tab yet?" she says more like a question.

"I took care of it. It's not every day that I can buy a drink for a pretty lady." I say with a grin.

"But I had like twenty." She says looking confused.

"It's okay, I took care of it. Now I hate to kick you out but I have to lock up." I tell her.

"But can't I just sleep on this stool?" she says laying her head on the bar dramatically. I giggle at the display.

"I really can't let you do that. Do you need me to call you a cab?" she goes to stand but immediately stumbles for balance. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't really have anywhere to go." She says with a pout.

"You don't have a hotel?" I ask. Was she planning to drive back drunk like this?

"No, I guess I didn't think that far ahead. I maybe had a little more than I thought I would." She says to me rubbing her face tiredly. I feel kinda bad to send her away with nowhere to go. Especially when she's intoxicated.

"You could stay with me but only if you promise not to kill me." I say grabbing my keys from the rack, going to lock the door.

"Really?" she asks. I nod in response and she smiles but it immediately drops. "I'm not having sex with you."

"I wouldn't dare take advantage of you like that. I also like to know my bed partners for longer than two hours." I say with a smile.

"So how far do you live?" she asks.

"A couple of steps." I say grinning like a fool when confusion spreads across her face. "I live in the loft above this place. It's small but cozy, I like it." We walk up the few stairs to my door. I make sure she doesn't fall on the way up. Once I open the door she looks around a bit as I go to the kitchen to make a glass of water. My place is nothing fancy but it's not trash either. It kind of reminds me of a lodge instead of a loft because when I hear loft, I think big city. I have a small kitchen with a breakfast bar off to the side. Directly behind is a large living area, in it is the regular living room stuff. I don't really eat in this part of the loft but I have a dinner table anyway. If you look up you can see the little pull ladder to get up there. Of course that's not the only way up, it's just the most fun.

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch, as long as you don't throw up in it." I say only half kidding about the vomit. She gives a sarcastic laugh.

"Jade West doesn't vomit, and I can't kick you out of your bed." She says walking toward the couch.

"And Tori Vega doesn't let her guest sleep on the couch. It folds out anyway so it's cool. I would give you the bed downstairs but I haven't cleaned that room since my last... guest." I say awkwardly. My last 'guest' was a woman named Kris, who I'm not proud of. Lets put it this way, I took her to the basement bedroom because I didn't want her in my bed. What can I say, it was a dry month for me.

"Don't do the third person thing, it doesn't work for you. Judging by the way you said it I don't think I want to know." She says shaking her head. I walk over to the ladder and pull it down.

"I'm not walking up that, might as well stay down here." She says. I just wordlessly point to the stairs off to the side that I guess she didn't notice. She huffs and grumbles quietly making her way to them. I pull my justice league quilt off the foot of the bed once I climb the ladder. Throwing it over the ledge and onto the couch where I'll be setting up camp.

"So are you renting this place from Barney?" She asks suddenly as she sits on the bed.

"Barry?" I laugh and she glares. "Nah, other way around." I say walking to my closet for a change of clothes.

"What? You own... this place?" She asks gesturing to the whole room. I laugh once again and turn fully around once I've found something to wear and something that might fit her.

"I actually built it. Well not by myself obviously but I did the design and paid the people and all that chiz. I built this part for myself to live in and I really wanted a bar but I didn't want to start my own so I separated this from the bar. In the basement is my entertainment area. I have two bedrooms, a game room and a pool hall down there. The reason this building looks so small from the outside is because the basement is like an underground bunker type thing. Anyway I have some clothes for you to sleep in if you want." I say walking to the bathroom to change into the boxers and tank and brush my teeth. When I come back out she has the shorts on but it looks like she passed out halfway through putting the shirt on.

"Jade, can you hear me?" I say nudging her a little. She just groans and turns over on her belly. I just laugh and try to put the shirt all the way on without really touching her.

Once I get her situated and covered up I go down to the couch and get some sleep.

...

"Ms. Tori are you up yet? Or would you like me to help you wake a bit better?" I hear a giggle come from the front door. I look up to see Rosa with her back turned closing and locking the door. I hurry to my feet and over to her. She turns around right as I get to her and screams surprised. I quickly cover her mouth and hold a finger to my lips. She nods with a frightened look.

"Why are you here so early?" it's got to only be like 6 in the morning. Rosa isn't scheduled to come until 7:30.

"Ms. Tori I'm actually a bit late. It's 8:17 right now." she says with a confused yet amused smile. I look over to my oven and scream when I see Jade sitting there with a mug in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"Who is this?" Rosa says looking slightly jealous. She'll get over it soon.

"Jade West." I mutter rubbing my eyes. I am still so sleepy. I look at Rosa as her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Oh my…. Ms. West it is a pleasure to meet you. I love your work." She says in a gushing yet nervous tone. I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee that I see Jade has helped herself to.

"Morning sunshine." She smirks at me as I come closer. I just grumble walking past her to the coffee pot. "No. Mine." She says and blocks me from the pot.

"But its… my coffee? You can't not let me have my coffee, it's mine." I say with a confused stutter.

"First of all, it's my coffee because I made it. Second, if you want a civil human being you best make your own." She says throwing that southern accent from last night back at me.

"Fine" I mumble. She looks at me like I'm being so unreasonable but it's MY COFFEE!

"Rosa would you start down in the basement? It's a wreck down there." I ask. She gives me this disappointed pout but does as she's told.

"Who is that?" Jade asks me, sipping her coffee once again.

"My House cleaner. You want something to eat?" I ask bending down to look through the fridge. She doesn't answer but I feel her eyes on my ass so I give her a little shake. This seems to snap her out of it.

"Uhh you got any pancakes?"

"Yeah" I say pulling out the batter.

"So Rosa seems like more than just a house cleaner with that wake up call." Jade says with a suggestive smirk. Jesus how many smirks does this girl have?

"Well…. We have accidentally fell into bed a little more than once." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"That sentence made no sense. You can't accidentally fall into bed and have sex, and no one says a little more than once."

"Okay, so we sleep together on occasion. What does it matter?" I ask with a dismissive tone.

"Well for one, if you're paying her it could count as prostitution. Also, it seems like she thinks you guys are more than employer and employee." She says as she comes to stand beside me. I really don't know what to think of her.

"Hey, shouldn't you have like a major hangover and not remember anything from yesterday?" I ask thinking back to how many drinks she had.

"I can hold my liquor pretty well I also don't get hangovers. Last night is fuzzy but I remember it. Speaking of which, I didn't know you are actually gay. I just thought you were playing around." She says.

"That's pretty cool, I wish I could say the same. Also yes I am a lesbian, been out since 1995" I say flipping the cakes over.

"You were like 1 then how could you be out already?" she laughs.

"My parents said they saw it early on, they let me do whatever, never really saying all that normality shit." It's true, they said I was just a slightly girly boy. They never used gender specific pronouns when that talked about me dating or getting married. My sister was a different story. She is the straightest woman you'll ever meet and if I'm proven wrong then hell just might freeze over. I've never been attracted to guys.

"So they were pretty understanding about it?" she asks looking surprised.

"Yeah, I mean my grandparents never approved but my folks are just happy that I'm happy. My mom doesn't like the way I sleep around a lot because she wants a daughter-in-law but they support my being of the homosexual orientation." I laugh as does she. I finally flip the pancakes onto a plate and set it in front of her with the syrup.

"That's pretty cool." She says around a bite of the breakfast food. We sit in silence for a while until the food on both of our plates has been devoured. As soon as I get the dishes together and in the sink Rosa stalks back in with an angry yet hurt frown. I look at her surprised and confused as she slams the door.

"Whoa, woah, whoa. You can't just go around slamming my door like that Rosa, what if it would have broken off the hinges or cracked? And what's wrong?" I ask with a hint off anger in my tone. These doors are knotty alder and notty cheap.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she says, her British accent showing extraordinarily.

"Uhmmm, not that I know off? What's the deal rose?" I ask getting extremely confused.

"I think your girlfriend here is jealous." Jade says with a smirk, which is really sexy.

"She's not my girlfriend." I tell her with an eye roll.

"I saw what happened down there Tori. Do my feeling not even matter to you?" Rosa says looking at me through tear clouded eyes.

"Of course your feelings matter to me but there is nothing more than a job and casual fucking going on between us. I sorry if you got the wrong idea." I say sincerely.

"You know what, forget it. I quit." She says and leaves slamming the door harder than before.

"Shit, who's gonna clean my place now?" I ask to no one in specific. I run a hand through my hair thinking of anyone I can call for that.

"And Barkly thought I was the asshole." Jade says from beside me.

"Barry, and I'm not an asshole! I thought she knew what this was." I say throwing my hands up. Just as I say this someone comes bursting through the door.

"Tori your whore, I mean house cleaner just stormed out and tried to punch me." The obnoxious voice of my sister rang out in the room.

"Another one?" Jade mouths to me with an amused smirk.

"Eww no this is my sister Trina. Trina this is Jade West." I give the half assed introduction and walk to the stairs grumbling the whole way.

"Whoa, Tor what's wrong? You never use the stairs." Trina says actually sounding concerned.

"We had a loooong night." I hear jade say suggestively. I'm guessing this this the first time Trina actually took the time to look at Jada because I hear a huge gasp.

"How could you give up that beautiful man? And to come sleep with my sister? She isn't all that, I mean yeah she's rich but she's got nothing on Beck! She's actually a slob. Why do you think she needs a sex slave I mean house maid?" Trina says. Ever since she saw him in some stupid nick show she's been 'in love with him'.

"Really Trina?" I say hurt. She looks at me and shrugs indifferently.

"I don't know. She's got some pretty nice cheekbones and that ass in those boxers. Ummphh. It's only a plus that she gave me a safe haven."

**...**

**Thanks for reading guys. Like I said, I'm not completely confident on this one but I wanted to try. Sooo, tell me what you though Pretty please... BYEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long on this. A lot has been going on lately. My dog died last Sunday and I've been in bed just depressed over it for the past week and a half. I'm going to try to update this every other day so stay tuned.**

**If you are reading my other story 'ON The Run', I am working on that too and I'll probably most likely update tomorrow. Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters or Mars candy.**

**...**

"Tor, do you work today? Wednesday is usually your day off right?" Trina says. I hear what sounds like her raiding my fridge as I pull my shirt over my head.

"Today is Thursday, and also my day off." I correct rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here so early anyway? It like only 10 and don't you have classes today?" I ask confused. Trina is taking classes at the same local college that I went too. Of course not the same classes because of obvious reasons.

"Is that a tattoo?" I jump in surprise at the voice so close to me and that it's Jade's. I hurry to cover my naked ass with the same boxers I was pulling down.

"What the hell are you doing up here? Can I not have privacy in my own home?" I cry out almost falling on my face. Luckily my bed was there to catch me, if only it wasn't the corner of the wooden footboard.

"Man Vega, chill down. It's nothing I've seen before." She says with a smirk.

"That's the point, you shouldn't be seeing "it", because "it" is mine!" I exclaim with flailing limbs. I can feel my cheeks heating up. She shrugs and takes a seat on my bed and looks at me expectantly.

"Well…" She asks like I know what she's talking about, I hope she doesn't expect me to strip for her with my sister downstairs. I mean if Trina wasn't here there might be a chance. "Was that a tattoo on your ass?"

"Yeah." I sigh because obviously she's not going to give up.

"Fe + C? I don't get it." She asks with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well kinda. I was drunk when I got it so it's not completely correct or incorrect. You see Fe is the element symbol for iron and C is Carbon. There is no set symbol for what they are when combined unless you put it in an equation to balance it out and everything. Me, being intoxicated, just added them with a plus sign but in reality is so much more comp-"

"Vega get to the point and try to speak in laymen's terms." Jade interrupts my rambling.

"So basically iron mixed with a little carbon will give you steel. My inebriated mine thought it would be funny to put steel on my ass. Now I have buns of steel." I explain with a sigh. Okay yeah I think it's funny but it's also embarrassing. She is now about to kill over because of how hard she's laughing right now and I just stand there and pout.

"My god you're such a geek. I believe you about the early graduating thing." She says getting the last of her laughter out and walking toward me with that sexy ass smirk. "I guess it's true, you do have buns of steel." She says right as she grabs my ass with both hands, giving it a firm squeeze and making a loud moan escape my mouth.

"Jeez Tor, you couldn't wait till I left to start having sex with her? I think mom is right, you need sex rehab." Trina says. It sounds like she's walking to the door. I pull away from Jade to see her open the door just for a short redhead girl barge in.

"Jadey are you here?" The woman says in a high pitched voice.

"Who are you and why did you just barge in my house like that?" I ask running down the stairs.

"Oh sorry, I'm Catarina Valentine. Make up specialist and childhood/current best friend to Jadelyn West." She rattles off like she's in a drill line talking to her sergeant until she giggles at the end. I find her kinda cute. I turn around to see Jade coming down the stairs.

"How did you find me Cat?" Jade asks with a straight face.

"Well, Frankie was at that bar downstairs yesterday and saw you. I didn't believe him at first until he reminded me of that time he went to Q-"

"That's enough Cat. I really don't want to hear about some crazy thing your brother did. Who else is here?" Jade sighs while rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Jade is so cute when she's annoyed.

"No one. I came alone because the way you left seemed like you didn't want to be found and with you not answering my calls and text it pretty much confirmed it. I was so worried Jade, why didn't you at least let me know you were okay?" Cat says, her voice cracking with emotion. Jade sighs and leads Cat to the kitchen. I think I'll give them some privacy.

Speaking of privacy, my door is still wide open with Trina's hand attached to it. She looks like she's confused, with her mouth hanging wide open for everyone to see her cavities. I think she's even drooling. Walking over to her I close her mouth and follow her line of vision to the short girl talking with Jade in my kitchen.

"She is pretty hot huh?" I say nudging Trina's arm with my elbow. She turns to look at me with this stupefied look and I just start howling in laughter at how my sister just went from ruler to protractor in the blink of an eye. I pat her on the shoulder before going to my room to change. Walking up the ladder I hear a really annoying but cute laugh coming from the kitchen. Guess they sorted that out.

…

"Jadey introduce me to your friends." Cat says with what I suspect to be a flirty smile at Trina. Oh boy this should be fun.

"Uh yeah… Tori" Jade says pointing to me. "Tori's sister." She points to Trina. Cat runs over to give me a hug that popped my spine in three different places.

"Thank you for taking care of Jade. I swear sometime she's like a child who runs off in the supermarket" Cat says as she releases me. I can hear Jade grumbling somewhere from the kitchen.

"Uhh, no problem. It's been fun, I'm actually kinda sad that you guys are leaving." I say with a small smile. It's true, Jade actually caught my attention and to know that she's leaving and I may never see her again is kinda depressing.

"I'm not forcing Jade to do anything she doesn't want to do. She is as stubborn as 10 mules. I couldn't make her leave if she doesn't want to." Cat says with a smile. I smile back for a second before looking over to Jade. She has a mug up to her lips unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.

"So Cat, did you bring anything of mine?" Jade questions her friend.

"Well, I couldn't really get anything from your house without Beck knowing that I found you. I could go get some things from if you want. I'm gonna stay here for a while to catch up with Frankie but I'll go back if you want." The small girl answers. Is she planning on staying here?

"You don't have too. I'm sure Tori here will let me borrow some clothes until I get a chance to go to the store." How long is she planning on staying? "Isn't that right Tor?" She asks with a smirk.

"You know just because you're famous doesn't mean you can just come in here and take my clothes." I say with narrowed eyes. Honestly I don't even care if she does.

"_Oh my, why just because you are my most favorite of those famous showbiz people does not imply that I will loan you one of my best gowns." _Jade says dramatically in that voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I whine.

"Be that as it may, I know you won't mind loaning me something of yours because they are tighter on me and you like the view." She smirks as if she knows everything.

"Yeah okay. You are pretty hot and I like the confidence. How long are you planning to stay?" I ask, she didn't see that coming because she blushed but covered it quickly and smirked walking up the stairs to my room. My eyes follow her ass the whole way up.

"Take your eyes off of my ass." She says. I smile and shake my head. I turn to Cat when I hear giggling.

"Jadey likes you." She laughs.

"Huh? She's straight, how could she like me?" I asks confused.

"Tor, I think your gaydar is busted up again. Also, since when have you cared if a girl is straight or not?" Trina finally stops standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Hey, my gaydar is not broken! You know it doesn't work on girls I really like!" I shout and cover my mouth with wide eyes. Yeah, I'll admit it. I like Jade, a lot. She's funny and sexy and cute and fierce and uhggg.

"Awww that's so cute. Jade is not straight by any means. Beck was a beard. I knew it, she knew it and he knew it. He's almost just as gay as she is. Why he proposed, I have no clue. That's why she ran like she did, though I don't know why here. This town is shit." She says and her eyes widen as she realizes she may have offended me.

"I ran here because I thought no one would find me but here you are. People were speculating I guess and Beck thought getting engaged would throw them off. I told him not to do it and that I wanted to come out anyway. I guess he just went off on his own plan, whatever." Jade said coming down the stairs with one of my tightest tank tops on.

"Tori, you're drooling." Cat whispers to me, breaking me from the staring contest that Jade's breast had me in. I wipe my lip to find a line of slobber there. After that Cat stays for a little while longer but leaves to visit her brother. Trina left right after her with a confused look. Now Jade and I were just sitting around talking about anything that came to mind.

"What happened there?" I ask when she bends over to pick up her mug and I see a scar on her hip.

"Oh this is a good story. Okay so I was like 10 and I was at this business thing with my dad. Well all the kids were taken to a special room to watch a movie or play or something. It was only maybe 6 of us in there with one adult. She was like 20 and my very first girl crush. The other kids kept giving her shit about not wanting to see the movie she had on. I sat there quietly while she got them to settle down and after about ten minutes this boy came and sat really close to me. I didn't like it so I pushed him off of the bench I was on. He got up and sat right back with me so I did the same thing. I don't know what this kid's problem was but after the fifth time I scooted the table a little closer to us and when I pushed him, he fell on the table and shattered it. I piece of glass about an inch thick got stuck right there. I still have the glass." She says this proudly while laughing.

"Was the boy okay?" I asks kinda worried that if it was hard enough to fling a glass shard into her hip how much damage was done to him.

"He got a little tiny cut on his hand and ran away crying. I took the glass out myself and the lady in charge fainted." She says with a smile. Morbid. "What about you? Any crazy scar stories?"

"Oh yeah, I got one. You see this scar? It goes from right here behind my ear all the way to the center of my scalp." I say showing her the scar.

"What happened?" She asks toughing it.

"Well when I was about 14 and Trina was 16, we had this sick tree house. It was actually like a real house, not as big, but bigger than your average tree house. Anyway I was standing on the patio type thing at night when Trina decides it's a good idea to put hot mustard and pickles on her face to get rid of her acne. Well, all I saw was the face of a demon so I scrambled back and fell off the patio. That was the last thing I remember until I wake up in the hospital unable to move. I started to panic but my nurse got me to calm down saying I was waking from some kind of med induced coma and I would be able to move soon. When I could move again it hurt everywhere. Come to find out I had six broken ribs, a broken neck and a cracked skull. I was taped up to protect my ribs from further damage, I had on a neck brace and the side of my head was shaved and stitched up. There's a metal plate in there now. MY mom says that's why I'm so smart and Trina likes to take credit for my smarts so I'll let her go shopping with my card."

"That's one hell of a story Vega." She says with an approving nod. "Speaking of smarts, you never told me what you did to get so rich."

"Well I did a lot of things you know. For starters when I was younger I was always good at saving money. By the time I was 11 I had about two thousand dollars saved up from allowances over the years. My mom got me a bank account so I could have it safe. So I'm really good with budget and safe spending. Second I am really smart. Not to sound vein or anything but I scored higher on my high school graduation test at 14 than anyone in this town had scored since 1998. I'm particularly good at Math and Science. Chemistry being my favorite but I also really like physics. My math skills got me into UCLA and plenty more colleges that may have been better for my schooling resume but I was 15 so I couldn't really go off like that so I stayed close to home. Finally, I have stocks that are worth millions and I am the personal accountant for Ms. Jacqueline Mars of Mars candy. I get a lot of candy and money from her." I grin.

"Wow, I'm so glad I met you. Are you good at tax? I need some help with my tax." She says smiling.

"Am I only worth my math skills to you?" I ask with a pout.

"You could be worth a lot more in the near future if you play your card right." She winks and heads to get what I'm guessing is another cup of coffee. I just smile and think about what that could mean.

**...**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought. BYEEEEE**


	3. Feels Like I'm Falling in Love

**Hey guys, so yeah I feel like my apologies are not valid as of right now because of my lack of post-apologetic promises. So I honestly have no good viable excuse for my lack of updating. Please take this chapter as a humble offering from. Anyway, thanks for all the… everything haha. Love you guys.**

**Read away….**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I still down own anything but some old comic books and a couple guitars.**

** Chapter 3: Feels like I'm falling in love.**

**…..**

Honestly I have always had the biggest celebrity crush on Jade West. You know what I mean, every time I saw her on TV I would drool all over myself and always wanted to see anything she was in. Trina and I looked like twins when we first saw the show Adore on Nickelodeon. It was about this group of wacky teens in their arts school. The main character was some really annoying peppy girl called Addy, short for adore. She said stupid little sayings with her name in them such as 'I adore you' or 'I totally adore that sweater and I understand why Jade's character hated her so much. Now that I think about it, Cat was on that show too. That crush started about 7 years ago when I was 15.

"Hey Tori, I'll be back later around 5:30." Jade says coming down the steps in some of my clothes that don't exactly do much to cover her bust.

"Where are you going? I have work at 4 tonight." I ask looking from her back to my TV.

"I'm going to get some clothes, I can't keep stealing yours and I might visit Cat at her brother's house. If I don't get back in time I'll just come down to the bar and visit you there." She says going to get her keys from the bowl and opening the door. I look at her once again and see that she only has on some shorts and a tank top.

"Wait Jade! You do realize that you are famous and though this town is small we still have modern devices. I have a hoodie and some big shades on a chair at the table." I say before she leaves. She sighs shaking her head before getting the stuff.

"Thanks, I forgot for a minute. You make me feel like I'm a normal person." She says.

"Is that good or bad?" I ask with a chuckle. She comes over and kisses my cheek, whispering 'What do you think?' in my ear before walking out of the door. Yup, my little celeb crush has turned into a real crush.

Leaving me with nothing to do. Jade has been here for three days and she is honestly the most down to earth famous person I've met. I really like her and I kinda want to ask her out but I'm almost 100 percent sure that she'd turn me down. Yeah she likes to tease me and stuff but I don't think she has any of those feelings towards me for real.

Getting a bit depressed at the thought of her not liking me like that I decide to call my mom. I haven't talked to her in a few days and she always makes me feel better when I'm feeling shitty. The phone rings for a while and she finally answers as I'm about to hang up.

_"Hello?" _she says with a lot of background noise.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I ask looking around the room.

_"Oh, hey sweetie. I'm okay, just leaving the market."_ She replies.

"I can call back if you need?" I say walking into the kitchen.

"_It's fine hun, this new car you bought me has that Bluetooth thing. What's on your mind?" _She questions as I hear her paper bags crunching.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just bored and needed something to do." I say while slinging a dish cloth around like nun chucks.

_"I remember when you used to call me because you loved me not just because you had nothing better to do."_ She says in a dramatically devastated voice. I roll my eyes at that as put the rag down.

"Mommmm, would you rather me call you when I'm at the bar and drop my phone in a beer, or maybe when I'm taking a shit? No, while I'm between Some Girls-"

_"Victoria Vega if you finish that sentence, I will drive over to your house and dragging you by ear to The Recovery Ranch_!" mom yelled into the phone.

"Mom chill, I was gonna say in between Some Girls episodes. Also I would really appreciate it if you stopped implying that I am a sex addict. I barely have sex three times a day." I say trying not to laugh at the inevitable explosion that will start in 3, 2, 1.

_"VICTORIA! THAT IS ENTIRELY TOO MUCH SEX! I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER NOW, I'M COMING GET YOU AND I AM TAKING YOU TO THE RECOVERY RANCH!" _she bellows. I fall to the floor laughing.

"Mom, please don't come. I was kidding, where would I find the time to have that much sex? I promise you that I am not addicted." I say trying to calm my laughter down.

_"Okay, you got me. Har, Har. I was serious about taking you. I will if I have to and you won't be able to stop me."_ she calms down almost immediately. That always amazed me, her control over her emotions. I guess jade is kinda like that.

"I will sue." I say with a chuckle. "Anyway, what are you up to today?"

_"Oh nothing really. I might just go home and nap until your father gets off. He's making his Carne Guisada y de postre s'mores empanadas." _My mouth us watering just thinking of my dad's stewed pork.

"Can I come over?" I ask.

_"Nope, it's a date. Speaking of dates, Trina tells me you've got a girlfriend?"_ she says sounding hesitant to believe what Trina says.

"Trina lies. I don't have a girlfriend, just an amazingly beautiful house guest." I say thinking about Jade.

_"Oh really now? And why don't you ask her out? By the way, who is it? Someone I know?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, she got drunk and needed a place to stay the other day so I let her crash here. I can't ask her out because I know for a fact that she wouldn't want to date a geek loser like me, my money means nothing. I'm sure you remember her, she was the goth girl on that stupid show me and Trin used to watch only to look at the hot actors/actresses. She was the one I was in love with, Jade West." I say sorting out some clothes for work.

_"Really? Wow Tor, that's pretty cool. I'm sure she'd love to go out with you, just try? I remember how much you liked her on the show. You used to say she was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen."_ Mom chuckle as I put my phone on speaker so I can get changed.

"She's even more beautiful in person and still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I still don't know about asking her out though. My confidence is at a halt when it comes to her. I feel like such a dork and I also don't wanna be 'that' fan." I say removing my shirt.

_"I'm sure if she's willing to stay with you for "A few days" then she probably already likes you in some way."_ She says trying to boost my confidence and self-esteem.

"I don't know mom. I guess I could try, just afraid of rejection you know?" I say pulling my jeans up and buttoning them.

_"Alright sweetie, I think it'll all work out and if it goes bad you can always come back home and be my baby for a while again."_ she coo's at me. _"I have to go put the groceries up hun, I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright bye mom." I say hanging up and rubbing my face in frustration.

"You really think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" I here behind me. I turn around so fast that my neck cracks. My eyes widen as I see Jade standing there with a slightly sheepish look.

"Y-yeah, I mean i-its true." I stutter while scratching the back of my neck nervously. Jade has been standing by the stairs of my room for I don't know how long but it was long enough to hear that.

"And you used like me when I played on Adore?" she asks as she walks closer.

"Yeah, you are a great actress and you are gorgeous, what's not to like?" I say swallowing a lump in my throat. She is really close now.

"And you think I wouldn't date a geek loser like you?" She asks. I simply nod this time which is stoped short as her lips connect with mine in a soft, sweet kiss. This is the best kiss I've ever had and I haven't even opened my mouth.

She soon starts to put more force into the kiss as she wraps her arms around my waist and my arms go around her neck. She deepens the kiss by shoving her tongue into my mouth after a few more seconds. This kiss has me more aroused than most of the sex I've been having. She pulls back after a moment more, her eyes still closed. Once she opens her eyes she gets this goofy smile on her face.

"I've wanted to do that since you defended me from Barkley. You're a good kisser kid." She says her grin widening.

"Why do you insist on calling me kid when you are like a year younger than me?" I pout. She leans down and kisses my lips softly, effectively removing my pout.

"You're really cute, you know that?" she asks with a chuckle. "You have to ask me out if you want more kisses." She says turning around and heading to the stairs.

"What? But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Yes I like you but I still need to be asked out properly." She says walking down the steps. I just huff and follow her to ask her. These feelings are strong, feels like I'm falling in love.

**…..**

**Okay so I am sorry for the delay once again. I wrote the top note on like Sunday but I didn't get to finish this chapter so I now have a kinda valid excuse. Finals are coming and projects are being shoved up my ass. Just turned in four research papers in the span of two days. Next, next week is spring break so I'll be catching up on my writing then. Thanks for reading guys… BYEEEEE**


	4. Friendly Reunion

**Okay guys, here is another chapter of 'Safe Haven' comin' at cha. Lots of great feedback from you guys and I am loving it. Thank you so much for your follows, favs and reviews. Even if you are just reading the story, I thank you. Yeah dudes and dudettes, you are the reason I write. **

**SORRY: I am currently working on my other story 'On The Run' and I am having major writers block with it. I guess I'm just in a rut right now but I hope to come up with something soon. I have like 400 word of the next chapter already written so it shouldn't be too, too long. **

**Disclaimer: I just checked and nope, I still don't own Victorious.**

**…..**

Jade is really good at running down steps. Okay that sounds weird but if you had two left feet like I do then you'd understand why I said that. Running after her, I fall on the last step hitting the hardwood floor with a loud 'SPACK'. Jade turns around quickly looking to see what happened, she tries to suppress her laughter but it breaks lose. I turn on my own acting skills and make fake tears come to my eyes as I grab my leg in 'pain'.

"Ahhhhhh shit, I think it's broken." I whimper in my most pathetic pain filled voice.

"Tor?" I hear Jade say sounding concerned while I hear her footsteps coming closer. Soon I feel her kneel beside me with her hand on my back. "You okay?"

"I-I can't move it. It hurts so bad, I think it's broken." I say as I let the first fake tears fall from my eyes. Jade looks at me with concern before wiping my tears with her thumbs. I take this chance to go in and kiss her right on the lips. "Will you go on a date with me?" I ask with a goofy grin.

"Oh you little trickster." She says in amusement. "I thought you were really hurt. I was gonna kiss it all better and take care of you." She says with a playful pout.

"You can still, I think my thigh is gonna bruise." I say.

"Oh really now? Where is that bruise gonna show up? Here?" She says as she drags her hand to right above my knee.

"Maybe here." She drags it higher about mid-thigh but doesn't stop as her lips are closing in on mine. Finally our lips meet but her hand bypasses where I want it and grabs onto my hip. The kiss is good and rough. Jade's tongue slides across mine in a battle that it seems neither of us will win. She is the one to slow the kiss down and make it more passionate. I bring my hands to her abdomen and grab her waist bringing her on top of me.

I hear the door open from behind me but I keep a firm grasp on Jade and she does the same with me. I guess she didn't hear it at all because she begins to grind on me a bit before we hear a throat being cleared loudly. She tries to jump up to look for the source but I keep my hold on her as I turn my head to the door. Trina and Cat stand there both with different expressions upon their faces. Cat has a knowing smirk and Trina has a slightly disappointed and skeptical face.

"Really Tori, you couldn't at least get her to the bed?" Trina asks with a frown.

"Hey, we weren't doing anything. I fell and she was checking on me." I defend with a smirk.

"Like that's the first time. Jade, did she do the whole 'I think it's broken' thing?" Trina asked with a smirk of her own. Jade looks at me then her then back to me and starts laughing so hard I think she'll bust a lung if she doesn't stop soon.

"Really Tori, that's how you want to start off our relationship? With something that you've done with other girls?" Jade asks with a sideways smile. My eyes widen at the word relationship but before I can say anything there is a little redhead around my and Jade's necks.

"Yay, yay, yay! You guys are together!" Cat says jumping up and down while still holding my neck.

"Well not exactly." I say which makes every head in the room turn to me with break neck speed.

"What? Why not?" Trina asks. This is the most involved she's ever been in any of my relationships. Probably because there is a possibility of an actual relationship here and not just fucking. Yes Trina cares about my well-being and I think she was starting to think I'm a sex addict like mom says I am.

"Well she never really answered me when I asked her on a date." I say simply.

"I thought it was a given with that little make out session we just had." She says with a teasing smirk. I walk over to her and talk her hands in mine and put on my serious face.

"Okay seriously, Jade will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course I will. I don't just make out like horny teenagers with anyone." She says smiling.

Once again we are attacked by an overly happy Cat but this time Trina joins in. We are all smothered in hug until we hear a loud throat clearing in the doorway. The door having been left wide open, whomever it is can see inside my entire house. I look over to the door to see a tall man about 5' 10" standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Beck…" I hear Jade say from behind me. Next thing I know, she's running into his arms. I'm confused for like a half a sec until I remember how she told me he is her closest friend other than Cat and how she misses him so much. I mean yeah she was mad because of what he did but he is still her best friend.

"Hey babe." He says kissing her forehead. Somehow I don't think it was made to be an intimate thing as much as a friendly thing.

"I missed you. How'd you find me?" She asks pulling away and pulling him inside. She goes to close the door before a foot and an awkward groan type thing comes from behind the door.

"Robbie?" I say as the awkward figure walks into my home. He looks up at me thinking for a second before a large smile overtakes his face.

"Tori Vega. Fancy meeting you here." He says giving me a bear hug. Gosh his voice sound so much deeper and he has muscles now. Muscles!

"It's my house man."

"You two know each other?" Jade asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, oh my gosh me and Rob here go way back. We lived in the same neighborhood from grade school up until he left after he graduated two years before I did. He was my best friend. We used to do everything together and with Andre too. You remember my sister Trina right?" I ask as I point to her.

"Yeah of course I do. Trina." Robbie says shaking her hand. I look at Trina to see how she is taking being in the presence of Beck Oliver and I find her staring at Cat as she twist her hair with her finger. Damn, I think she has it worse than I do.

"What are you doing her man?" I ask when I look back to Robbie.

"Well first I didn't know you still lived in this shit town and second I came in search for Jade." He says with a laugh at my dumbfounded face.

"You know Jade?" I ask confused as ever.

"Robbster here is the tech guy on all of my movies and he also has had his eye on Beck since they met. Just waiting for Becky boy here to say goodbye to the skeletons and get out of the closet." Jade says with a grin making both men blush. I always knew Robbie was gay.

"That's really cool. Man it's so good to see you again dude." I say grabbing Rob and hugging him again.

"I know Tor, it's been way too long. I have Andre's number maybe one day we can all come back and catch up or something." He says with a big smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I haven't seen Andre in years. All I know is he's got that label and a kid on the way." I say.

"Yup, he's happy. So how do you know Jade?"

"Long story, but I scored a date with her." I say with a grin. He smiles and high fives me.

"Jade, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I hear Beck ask quietly.

"Tor can we use your room?" Jade asks walking up to me.

"Uhhh actually, you guys wanna see my basement? It's pretty cool, I know you'll love it Rob." I say to the others to give them more privacy. Jade grabs my hand and pecks my lips in thanks before I grab the others and head down there.

"Did Jade get some clothes Cat?" I ask because I just realized that she came back really quickly. Like it wasn't even three hours.

"No we sat and talked to Frankie for a while and as we were headed out Jade realized she left her wallet. She came back in and was taking forever, that's when I saw Trina and came up with her." Cat says with a smile at Trina.

"Speaking of that. Robbie, how did Beck know where Jade was." I ask quite curious myself.

"Uhhh, don't tell Jade okay." he says.

"I won't, Grizzly swear" I say with a grin at our inside joke.

"Cat's brother called Jade's shared apartment with Beck and he told." He says.

"One time I got my hand stuck to Jade's ass with grizzly glue." Cat says out of nowhere.

"How- You know what, never mind." I say not even wanting to know. As we get to the game room I hear Robbie gasp and Cat squeal at all the vintage arcade games and foam pit. I guess you can guess who went where. The foam pit isn't that big to be honest, it's just for my little cousins when they come over.

"You have 'Jungle King'? I'm never leaving." Robbie says running to start the game up.

"Robbie we're leaving!" I hear beck yell furiously just before he steps into the room." Robbie immediately deflates and lays his head on the machine with a whine. I look behind Beck to see Jade holding in her laughter.

"You can come back anytime you want buddy." I say with a sympathetic voice. He turns to me with such a pitiful pout that I start giggling.

"I'm kidding Rob, you can stay and play as long as Tori here will let you." Beck says with a smile. I guess he heard Robbie say he was never leaving. His face lights up so bright that I feel like I'm watching a kid on Christmas.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you?" Beck asks with an uncomfortable look.

"Sure." I say but catch the time before I leave out with him. "Holy shit I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago." I say looking around frantic.

"Oh, well it's okay, me and Rob will just go get a hotel and we can chat tomorrow." He says scratching his neck.

"Nonsense, you'll stay here. There is a room right through here. A comfy bed and a mini fridge." I say about to run off.

"I couldn't ask-"

You didn't! Now shoo, I have work." I say running up the stairs to the bar. Lucky I already had on my clothes.

**…**

**Hey again guys thanks for reading. Review if you will. Thank you.**


	5. Talking

**Hello people of earth. Yes again a long wait but ehh what can ya do? Hahaha read on my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any characters.**

**…**

**Jade's POV**-_ Talk with beck._

"Jade, can we talk alone for a second?" Beck asks quietly looking pleadingly at me.

"Tor, can we use your room?" I ask as I walk up to her. She takes the others down to the basement to give us more privacy which I am thankful for.

"Look Jade, I'm sorry that I did that knowing you said not to. I just, I'm scared. I'm scared not only for my career but also for my mental and physical health. My family is Roman Catholic and you know this but all my life all I heard was how gross homosexuality is and how we will all burn eternally in the hell fires. Mentally, I'm not ready to lose the love of my parents and the rest of my family. Physically I'm afraid because people show more aggression towards gay males than females. Being a widely known celebrity puts me in the spotlight for those attacks. I know there are other out gay actors but it doesn't make it any less scary. So I know you are probably pissed beyond belief with me right now but again I'm really sorry. I jumped into it because people were starting to get suspicious even with our 'relationship' so I panicked." He told me close to tears.

I can't be mad at that because I understand. Even though I'm sure my folks would blow it off, Beck and I grew up together so I heard and had to deal with all the gay bashing from his parents. He meant no harm with his little plan.

"I forgive you." I tell him sincerely. He smiles and hugs me again.

"So, you and Robbie's friend?" He questions with a small smile.

"Her name is Tori and yeah I mean, I don't know." I say with a goofy grin on my face.

"I think you do know. Like you said you don't just make out like horny teenagers with anyone. She's beautiful and seems nice. So not like I was expecting you to fall for."

"Yeah she's really gorgeous and sweet. Hey, what do you mean not what you expected? HEY, I'm not in love!" I say back with a scowl.

"It won't be long before you are. The way you look at her tells me so. All I meant was that I thought you'd be with someone rough and scary like yourself. Someone more sexy than beautiful or gorgeous as you put it." He says with a smirk.

"Oh she's sexy all right but it's more of a natural sexy than an 'I wear shit tone of make up and tight clothes to make me look like a sex doll' type of sexy. As for the love thing, I don't know, she just gets under my skin. In the little time that we've known each other she's made me laugh more than you could ever hope to and I feel like I can be myself around her. I can already see that I can trust her, at least a little with how I'm staying with her and she hasn't told anyone. I don't wanna think about love just yet though because we just met not even a full week ago and haven't had a first date." I say.

"Either way I'm glad you found someone that makes you smile this much." He says kissing my forehead. "Now what do you say we go meet the others?" He says making his way to the door. I follow behind him and take the lead soon after he takes a turn into what I know to be a closet of sorts. I just laugh and blindly lead him since I don't know the way either.

"You have 'Jungle King'? I'm never leaving." We hear Robbie exclaim from a door straight ahead. I turn to see a smirking Beck getting into acting mode.

"Robbie we're leaving!" Beck bellows angrily as he stomps into the room. I just stand back holding in my laughter at Robbie looking close to tears as he lays his head on the game and whines. I lose interest and walk over to see Cat playing in a foam pit and Trina watching her with this dazed sort of look.

"Was it love at first sight?" I ask Trina and she snaps out of her trans.

"I've never felt this way about another girl. I've never felt this way at all. I don't know what's happening to me." She says not taking her eyes off of Cat.

"I think that you should ask her out. Explore these feelings, I'm more than sure she wants you to." I say as Cat throws a foam square and it passes my head about an inch from hitting me. Cat told me about her little crush on Trina earlier on the way back here. I thought it was cute and what with how obvious Trina is with her staring and drooling over Cat I knew she felt the same.

"You think so?" She ask finally looking at me. I just nod and look back to see Beck say something to Tori. She yells 'Holy shit I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago.' I laugh and Trina shakes her head as we see her say something else to Beck then run off.

**TORI POV**

As I get to the bar I see Barry and Maddie talking at the bar. Maddie is my coworker and she is sexy as hell, but I can't think about that anymore.

"Hey Tori, you're a little late, what happened. You only live a few feet away." Barry laughs.

"Sorry Barry, I have some house guest and I got a little side tracked and before I knew it I was five minutes late. It won't happen again boss." I say as I clock in.

"That's fine Tori we are never really busy around this time. Just don't make it a habit kid." He says and I groan.

"What's wrong Tor?" Maddie asks me with an amused smile.

"One of my guest keeps calling me kid even though I am at least a year older than her." I say shaking my head and starting to wipe the bar down.

"So how many girls are up there this time?" Maddie asks making sure Barry is in the back.

"Three. One, my sister, two, the girl she is fawning over and three, the girl I'm fawning over aka girl two's best friend. The others are guys. Girl three's ex, and the guy he is fawning over aka my childhood best friend." I laugh at her shocked face.

"I didn't know you were into the kinda stuff Tori, should I can talk to Mama Vega?" She laughs. "But seriously, that's got to be awkward as hell."

"Please whatever you do, do not call my mom and tell her this. She already has a spot reserved for me in 'The Recovery Ranch'. A sex addiction rehabilitation center. But it's not awkward at all that might be because the ex' just showed up yesterday." I say as the first person of the day walks in and takes a seat right in front of me.

"Hi sir, how are you this fine day?" I say in a British servant's accent. "Hey Jesse, you want the usual?" I say with a smile in my normal voice.

"Yeah, thanks Tor. You sure you're gay?" He asks me with a lopsided grin when I hand him his Jack and coke.

"HAHAHA Jesse, what would Rachel say about this?" I ask knowing he'll stop if I ask about his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sorry but Rachel can't mix a drink to save her life. Why do you think I spend my afternoons here with you?" He says playfully. I laugh and walk to the other side of the bar where Maddie is to empty the dish washer and fill the freezer.

"So did you hear about all these famous people in town? I heard there are like four of them and they are all super famous." I drop the glass as soon as Maddie finishes her sentence. Shit.

"Whoa, what happened Tor? You okay?" She says going to get the broom and starting to sweep up the glass shards.

"Y-yeah, I just. I got dizzy I guess." I say and shake my head clear.

"You need to sit down." she says as she grabs my face and makes me look her in the eyes. Ahh the pleasures of having a medical student coworker.

"I'm fine Maddie, I just stood up to quickly after getting the glass." I say to her knowing she won't leave me alone until I'm better.

"Okay but I'm gonna be watching you for the rest of the day." She says as she hesitantly lets me go. He hazel eyes showing nothing but concern.

"You know what you can help me with? I need to plan the perfect date. Catch is, the date is tonight." I tell her and her face lights up.

Oh my god Tori! You got a girlfriend? Finally!" She squeals happily. Did I mention that my promiscuousness is widely known in our little town?

"She's not my girlfriend…. Yet. I hope she will be soon. I really like her." I tell her with grinning.

"Well she must be something special to finally tie the great Tori Vega down. I'll definitely help." She says pushing me slightly before going to wait a party who just walked in and sat at a booth. I smile and walk back to Jesse to refill him.

"So have you heard about the famous people that are here Tor?" Damn it, that's another glass out of my pocket and Maddie rushing back over. I sigh and rub my face in frustration.

….

Walking into my home I'm immediately assaulted by the smell of onions and peppers. I look around to find Cat and Trina sitting a little too close on the couch, Jade sitting upside down on my recliner and Robbie Sitting on the floor both him and Jade have controllers in their hands. So that leave Beck to be the one in the kitchen.

"Hey sis, how was work." Trina asks me not moving from her spot. I smile as I see Cat cuddle closer to her but then I remember the day I've had and my smile melts away.

"So apparently there are four famous people in town. I've heard a lot of different things but some say that its some people setting up for a movie, others say that someone in town is a major loan shark and the celebrities are here to pay off debts. OH, my favorite is that they are here to start a secret comets committee to go back to the motherland, taking as many with them as they can from a small town. The base is here in town somewhere. What do you guys think?" I ask and they all look at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" Jade asks not even pausing her game to pay attention to me.

"People know that there are celebrities in town and they are looking for who they are. I heard Jade's name in the mix so I know they are gonna be on the lookout for her but there will without a doubt be paps here soon." I say and they all look shocked like I didn't just say this but longer.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Beck ask Emerging from my kitchen with my bikini body apron.

"Well we just gotta throw them off your trail then we will be fine. Well how long were you guys planning to stay?" I ask as Jade sits upright and comes to give me a kiss.

"Oh, not long I have a shoot soon." Beck says.

"We still have a date to go on." Jade whispers in my ear and grabs my butt.

**….**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I don't really like it all that much but you guys tell me what you think. Okay so I saw a picture of Daniella Monet and she is extremely sexy. That's all I wanted to say hehehehe… BYEEEEEEEE**


	6. Surprise

**Hello readers of fanfiction, I am so sorry for the months wait. I know it seems to be regular but there is actually a lot going on right now. First off one of my favorite teachers was killed in a car crash involving others from my school, so I was down about that for a while but I'm getting through it. After that we had standard state testing and AP testing for two weeks and right after that finals came. It is summer now so I will try to update a lot more often. This one is all over the place. Sorry about that… Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or the characters affiliated with the show.**

**….**

**Surprise**

**Tori POV**

"You need to go get ready Tori. I'll help you up in your room and Jade can use your guest room" Trina says as she pushes me and Jade apart. She's right, it's already 8:15 and I told them we would be there by 8:45.

"No! I mean no. Jade can get ready up here and I'll just change downstairs. Robbie will you help us?" I ask him. He looks up from his game and turns to me.

"Huh?" He looks so confused. I run up to my room and get my stuff and race back down the steps and out the door to the basement. A couple minutes later I hear Rob and Trina talking as they get closer.

"I wonder why Tor wanted to change down here." Robbie says as Trina opens the door. They walk in and look around as I'm pulling my dress up.

"That's why." Trina says under her breath. There are bottles and lady garments everywhere. Rosa wouldn't clean it and I never got a chance to.

"Tor will you ever change?" Robbie says with an amused smile when he sees the bra hanging from the ceiling fan.

"What do you mean? This started after you left." Trina says with a confused frown. Not paying them any mind I walk to the vanity and start on my make up.

"Well as far as you and your parents know, it started after I'd left. The girls at our school loved little Tori. She was so adorable and nerdy. It wasn't as bad when she was a freshman but sophomore year all the girls flocked to her. By then I was a senior and Andre was a junior. I'm not sure if she was doing the whole sex thing yet because she was still so young but the girls couldn't get enough of her. From what I remember Welsly Greene was her number one fan." Robbie says. I groan remembering that name.

"Welsly? Wasn't that the girl mom wanted to call the cops on because when she went off to college she made you stay in touch and would send you nudes of her and her friends?" Trina asks.

"That's the one. Mom wanted to press charges because I was only fifteen at the time. I didn't mind, she had nice tits. She actually called me the other day, how she got my number I will never know." I said as I apply some lipstick.

"I distinctly remember you being fourteen. You were a junior and didn't even have your permit." Trina says with a smirk.

"I was almost fifteen. Shut up and help me with my hair." I command. She and Robbie just laugh as they help fix this mess I call hair.

**Jade POV**

"I wonder why Tori wanted you to stay here instead of changing down there." Beck says as he takes a sip of the wine Tori let him have.

"She probably didn't clean up after her last naked home Olympics." I say with a snort. Beck chokes on his wine and a drop drips down his chin and lands on his white shirt. I laugh as the red wine soaks in and expands.

"You got a little something there bud." I chuckle and point out the spot.

"Jadeeeee, it's not funny! This is a VK Nagrani cotton linen shirt. It's my favorite." Beck whines and pats the spot gently with a napkin

"We'll get it out for you Beck just help me with Jade's hair really quick." Cat says as she zips my dress up. We went out and got it while Tori was at work. It's just a simple eggplant purple dress, tight and short.

"So Jade, from what everyone around has been telling me you caught yourself quite the little nymphomaniac." Beck says with a smirk. "Are you okay with that? I know about your jealousy and sharing policy. How will you deal with being with someone that has probably had more bed partners than years she's been alive?"

"What do you mean everyone? You mean Trina?" I laugh. "We've talked a lot and to be honest, that scares the shit out of me. She admitted to me that she has had a pretty large number of partners but she stressed how she is not a sex addict no matter how much her mother says she is. Honestly, I have been here for five days and to my knowledge she hasn't had anyone over. I guess she could while she was 'at work' but I'm kinda hoping that she hasn't." I say as we finally get my hair fixed up nice.

"Well I hope so too. Robbie told me about how his childhood best friend lived here and when they were in high school the girls used love her. Seems like you caught an uncatchable. Good luck babe." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

**Tori POV**

All done. Whooo, ready for my date. Everything looks perfect. I look over myself one more time in the full length mirror and smile at what I see.

"So where are you taking her? Everywhere you go around here people are gonna be looking for celebrities and her name is already in the mix." Trina says from beside me as she checks herself out.

~_Flashback_~

_'OHHHHH misty eye of the mountain belowwwww'_

_I run to pick up my phone and look at the id. Mars. _

_"Barry, I have to take this." I yell to my boss. He nods and continues talking to one of the patrons._

_"Hi this is Victoria Vega." I say into the phone. I look up to see Maddie giving me an odd look._

_"Hi Tori, its Jacqueline Mars. I have a question and a possible new customer for you." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. _

_"Oh, hi Mrs. Mars. What can I do for you?" I ask walking into the back room for more privacy._

_"Well, this is the first year my son has to do his tax and he needed someone good so I recommended you. I hope you don't mind." She says._

_"No not at all. It would be a pleasure. Do you know if he has all the documents needed?"_

_"Well I'm not sure about that. You know how Josh can be. I'll make sure he gets it all together or I'll have him pay you double if need be."_

_"Alright when would you like to do this and where?" I ask as I look at a mug that has a crack in it._

_"If you would, you could come by my summer house. We can fly in and be there around 8ish?" she says hopefully._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Mars, I have a date tonight but tomorrow would be perfect. I'm off all day with nothing to do." I say._

_"Oh Tori, you're dating? Good for you, She's a lucky girl. Also Yes that would be more than perfect for him." She tells me as Maddie pops her head in the freezer and gives me a questioning look. _

_"Thank you, but I honestly feel like the lucky one." I smile. "Just gotta find somewhere to take her." I say under my breath._

_"Oh Tori you can take her to my summer home. I'll have Martin and the crew cook you up something and you can have a nice dinner there if you'd like." She tells me._

_"I can't ask that of you Mrs. Mars." I would feel really bad about that._

_"Oh nonsense, you will come. What time should they be expecting you?" She asks as I hear her typing away on her computer._

_"Well I get off at 8 o'clock so maybe 8:45?" _

_"Okay they'll be waiting for you. Goodbye now and see you tomorrow. I'll email you a time that works best." She says and hangs up before I can say anything else._

_~End Flashback~_

"And that's how I got a place to take her where we can be alone and not worry about anyone seeing us." I finish telling them the story.

"Well it's 8:35 now so I'd skedaddle if I were you Toro." Robbie says looking at his watch. I look over to the alarm clock on the nightstand and confirm then race up the stairs to my actual front door. I calm myself then knock on the door.

"Knock, Knock." I hear cat from inside. I laugh as Beck opens the door with a smile.

"Wow Jade, you better not mess this up because if you don't keep her I will. And I don't even like that thing that you girls have down there." Beck says. We all laugh. Jade comes down my stairs and my jaw hits the floor.

"You look, wow." Is all I can say.

"Wow, you have such a way with words there Tor." Jade laughs. "But you look wow also."

"Alright you guys. You have to get going." Trina says. Right. I go grab my keys and her hand and we walk to my basement to get to my garage.

"This has to be a pregnant woman's worst nightmare. You have way too many steps to get to your car." Jade says as I open the garage door and I smile. Inside sits my baby. The new 911 GT3 RS. She is my choice for tonight.

"We'll be taking Angel's Trumpet." I say as I lead her to my Porsche which is right beside my Hell Cat. I open her door and close it once she's in, then get in myself.

"Why do you call her Angel's Trumpet?" Jade asks as I pull off.

"Well because sometime the flower can be orange. When I'm speeding anywhere, everything looks like a blur as you sometimes will get when hallucinating. She is extremely easy to overdose on and overdosing on her sweet, sweet power might just get you killed. She has 500 hp at 8250 rpm. 0 – 60 in 3.1 seconds and her top speed is 193. Oh yeah, she's deadly." I smile.

"God I didn't know you were a car geek too." Jade laughs at me. "And Beck is gonna be so jealous when he finds out you have a Hell Cat." She says looking out the window as I speed down the highway to Mrs. Mars, summer beach house.

"Why, does he want one?" I ask? If so, I'm sure he has more than enough money to buy one.

"He does but his parents are completely against it because of the name. Anything with Hell in it must be unholy and to be unholy is a sin and sinners go to Hell. You see the cycle?" She asks.

"Do his parents know he's gay?" I ask her.

"Nope, they hate homosexuals and would probably disown him. That's mainly why we pretended to be a couple for so long. I know my parents would probably shrug it off but his wouldn't so I stayed with him. He's been my best friend other than Cat since we were in pull ups. I heard almost as much of the gay bashing as he did but it's different when it's coming from your own folks you know? I just hope he can be happy soon and find his one _because I think I've found mine_." I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part as it was said under her breath.

"Well we are here ma'am. And only about 20 minutes late." I say as I step out and go around to open her door for her.

"Where are we? Is this another house of yours?" She asks looking at the house and how it sticks out over the rocky coast.

"No, this is the summer home of the one and only Mrs. Jacqueline Mars. She lent it to me for the night." I laugh.

"Oh, well that's nice." I take her hand as we walk up and to the front door and one of the butlers opens the door for us right as I'm about to knock.

"Hello Ms. Vega." He looks over to Jade and smiles. "Ms. West." he moves to the side to let us in and looks off to the living area where there is a lone table in the center of the room. I smile as I lead her to the table.

**No One's POV**

Back at casa de Vega, Everyone sits around and is enjoying themselves laughing at an old story of either Tori or Jade. Robbie and Trina reminiscing on how cute and innocent Tori used to be and how she now has mirrors over the guest room beds. Beck and Cat talking about Jade's phase of idiot boyfriends to prove she wasn't gay in her teen years (Never having sex with any of them). Everyone is laughing up a storm when there is a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock." Cat says before getting up to get it.

"Wait! What it's like paparazzi or something. You guys go to the kitchen and I'll get it." Trina says as she gets up from her spot on the love seat that Cat was also occupying. Once she sees everyone hid away in the kitchen then she finally opens the door to see someone she hasn't seen in years.

"Andre?" She says surprised by the sudden appearance of her sister's childhood best friend.

"The one and only. How you doing Treen?" He asks giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, how are you? What are you doing here?" she asks and moves to let him and his very pregnant wife in when she gets over her initial shock of seeing another childhood face that made it big time.

"I'm great, Robbie told me he was back home and told me he was at Tori's. I miss her so I wanted to come see." He says helping his wife sit down. Everyone starts coming out of the kitchen to greet the newcomers.

"Hey Andre. Val, you're glowing, you look absolutely stunning." Robbie greets them.

"Hey Rob, so where is Tor? I wanna see how big she is now. She was only 15 when I left." Andre says excitedly.

"She's out on a date with Jadey." Cat chimes in with a huge smile.

"Little Red, what's up? What you say? Tori is on a date with who now?" Andre asks in disbelief.

"She took Jade out on this fancy date at the Mars mansion. They've been gone for quite a while now. They should be coming back any minute now." Beck says giving Andre a bro hug.

"And we might not want to be here when they do get back. If I know my sister she's gonna want sex." Trina say earning a laugh from everyone else.

"She's still a little horn dog?" Andre smirks. "Oh Trina, this is my wife Valerie and this is our son Leon." He say introducing his wife and their unborn son. Trina smiles and shakes her hand. Everyone sits down and Talks some more about the missing pair until the hear a loud bang and the door which sounds like someone being slammed into it, then the doorknob being twisted and in stumbles Tori and Jade with locked lips.

"Get a room!" the lot of them yell at the two.

Without turning to face the crowd Tori points out, "This is my room." She smirks at Jade then turns to look at them and her eyes go wide.

"ANDRE!"

**…..**

**So this is where I am going to end it. Next chapter I will have the date and then Tori coming home to see Andre in her house. That's all folks…. BYEEEE**


	7. Great Date

**Update, Whoot Whoot! Sorry I'm such a dork. **

**Disclaimer: Not Own.**

**Great Date**

**…**

**Tori POV**

I lead Jade to the table and pull her chair out for her. I push in her chair once she's seated and go to take my own. Looking up I see her smiling at me in amusement.

"What are you cheesing about?" I ask her, a smile growing on my own lips.

"How much of a gentleman you are. For a sex addict you sure do know how to treat a woman. Is this how you lure them in and get them to have sex with you?" Jade chuckles taking a sip of her water.

"First, I'm not a sex addict. I been sex free from the moment you stepped into the bar. Second, my dad always taught me how to treat a woman. From the moment I actually came out he always told me that any woman should be treated like a princess and respected as one. He always hinted at it before but he really enforced it after. He even made me memorize a little pledge type thing." I saw smiling as I remember my dad teaching me the 'First Rule Princess Plan.' Jade laughs and one of the butlers comes out to talk to us.

"Hello again Ms. Vega. Ms. West, nice to meet you. Our chef is cooking up a great meal for you. On tonight's menu is salad, grilled tilapia with lemon drizzle, a side of your request and a special desert." He says reading it off on a pad.

"Hi Chester, nice seeing you again. Uhhhh do you think I could get cinnamon apples as a side?" I ask with a small smile.

"Of course and for you Ms. West?" he asks.

"Uhhh would you happen to have green beans?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll go inform Chef William and that should be out in a moment." He says before walking off.

"Cinnamon apples? Really? What are you a seven year old?" Jade laughs. I love hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

"Yes cinnamon apples! William makes the best cinnamon apples. When I first started working for Mrs. Mars her nephew was with her and William made them for us. Now I get them every time I meet her." I smile. Chester comes back with a bottle of 1927 Niepoort Colheita Port, Portugal.

"MS. Mars sends her love. She says she hopes you have a wonderful night." He says before walking away. Jade picks up the bottle and looks at it as I sip from the glass Chester filled for me.

"Vega, this bottle is from 1927. I can imagine that this is worth more than any date I've ever been on. Did you pay for this?" She asks shocked.

"1,681 dollars and well worth it. You should give it a taste far better than what you get at any new aged Hollywood party. It may not cost as much but we would not want to pour this in a hot tub." I say swishing my glass around a bit. Jade is younger than me by a year and I gained a taste for old wine when I was young. I'm not sure she'll like it as it has an older feel. It's not like those new bubble gum wines.

"This is really good. I love the taste. But you didn't have to buy this." Jade says taking another swig. I smile as our food comes out. Chester and Ronald bring the food and sets it up beautifully. I stand up and pull Ronald to the side.

"Hi Ronald, good to see you again. Could you put on some nice soft music for us?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course Ms. Vega. I'll do that right now, it's good seeing you too." He says before walking away. I go back and sit down smiling at Jade. She smiles back and looks over the food.

"This looks great." She says before digging into her salad. I follow her lead and take a fork full of my own. We sit and enjoy our salads in silence for a while before Jade breaks it

"I wasn't expecting something so formal." Jade says taking a sip of wine.

"This isn't really what I would have planned for our date to be honest. Mrs. Mars just insisted that I bring you here and anywhere else I took you would most likely be swarming with people looking for the famous people. This is a bit too uptight for me, I like to have fun." I tell her.

"Okay, I get it. So, Victoria Vega, What should I know about you?" she chuckles. I laugh a bit myself and scratch the back of my neck.

"Uhhhh, I'm not really that interesting. You know about my schooling and money and stuff. What do you wanna know?" I ask her.

"What was your childhood like?"

"Welllll, as you know I'm sort of a geek. Since I was in pull ups I've always wanted to be a superhero or something equally as awesome. According to my mom, I used to run around the house in nothing but my pull ups with a blanket tied around my neck screaming 'Have no fear! Tor Tor is hear!' I loved to save the princess, which was my mom and I loved to stop the evil villain, which was Trina. Once I got older I somewhat grew out of it but my parents had to keep me from trying to fly out of my treehouse." I smile thinking about it.

"I had a lot of fun as a kid. I was really playful but also extremely mature. I'd get picked on in school a lot because I was so smart and because I didn't really like the same things the others did. Once I moved ahead and skipped two grades it got worse. I skipped from 2nd grade to 4th so I was a lot smaller than everyone else. Trina was in third grade when I got moved and she got bullied a lot too because of me. People would say she was stupid because her younger sister was a grade higher. I thought she hated me after that so I stopped trying in school and almost failed 5th grade. My parents got me therapy and I got over it and graduated top of my class."

"Did you ever talk to Trina about it?" She asks intrigued by my story.

"Yeah, and she confirmed that she didn't like it but she told me something that I'll never forget. She said 'Yeah I don't like being picked on but I can handle it. You're really smart and I just tell them that you'll be their boss one day and I can get them fired because you love me and they are just stupid. Plus it's okay because you got the smarts and I got the looks.' It made me feel awesome to know that she believed in me." I say getting choked up a bit.

"So Trina was actually a good sister? What happened once you got to middle school?" She asked curiously. We've both finished our food, me being slower because of talking, when Chester brings desert.

"Thank you Chester." I say and he walks away. "Okay back to the story. Surprisingly Trina was a great sister. She still is. Once I got to middle school, O my god this is amazing, anyway middle school was weird. I was scared half to death on my first day because my 1st period teacher called the principal and my parents telling them I somehow got there instead of the elementary up the street. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listed. The rest years was hard, not the work but interacting with others. I was 9 year old with 12 and 13 year olds. My mom didn't let me do all the things they could because I was so young." This brownie caramel ice cream this is great.

"That's so cute. I can just picture little you with the big kids. My 6th grade year I had my first boyfriend. Of course I was on my way to fame so we met at a commercial audition. What did you think about dating?" She asks finishing her water. I stand up and hold my hand out for her. I lead her to the patio that overlooks the ocean and take off my shoes before walking down into the sand.

"Hah dating. All the girls around me were so into all these boys, mainly the 8th graders. I didn't care anything about them. I was actually friends with most of them and I was just one of the guys. Robbie and his cousin Derik were my first friends there. Robbie lived up the street so I knew him and Derik before going there. Derik was the one all the girls wanted. They also wanted Andre but he was a 7th grader so not as much. We also lived close. I was still really young when I was in the 8th grade but I had way more friends and so I was okay. I had my first crush that year. Luckily Trina went to a different school so I didn't have to worry about her embarrassing me. Nothing every came of it but that's the year I came out. So what about you how was your childhood?" I ask her as we get to the waters edge letting it wash over our feet.

"Hah, I doubt you could call it a childhood. When I was about six my parents started fighting a lot. They never got a divorce but they always fought. I could remember them fighting until the early hours of the morning. Their fighting would keep me up so I'd be really tired all day so I never did anything. I tried to stay away from them so I was always in my room, sometime with my brother. He was only two when it started and I had to take care of him for most of our younger years because my parents would just leave us to get away from each other. Sometimes I wondered if they remember that we were there a there or did they truly just not want us." She says sadly. I feel really bad for asking now.

"Well how about when you started acting and I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Yep he doesn't what to be slammed by the P's so I've never let that info out. At one point people thought we were dating because he took me to dinner after my first big movie I stared in. I started acting when I turned 8.

My uncle Frank took me to my first audition on my birthday. He was like a parent to me and Jack. Once he found out about the fighting and leaving he took me and Jack in. We practically lived with him from me being 7 to 14 when I turned fifteen I got offered a part on that show and my parents took me and Jack back. They didn't care about me being in a shoe they just didn't want anyone to know they abandoned their children. Uncle Frank still took me to all the rehearsals and stuff. He's truly an amazing guy." She says with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

"That's really cool. I hope I can meet him one day, and your brother too. So what happened with Beck, How did you meet?" I ask. They seem really close. She's quiet for a few moments just looking out over the waves washing in.

"Beck and I met when I was 11 and he was 12, 17 months apart. We were inseparable and went everywhere with each other. He was my best friend and I was his. We met when I was an add in on a show that he was on at that time. It got canceled later that year, only lasted a season and a half. I'll never understand how Nickelodeon can cancel a show mid-season. Anyway, after we worked together on that show we had an instant connection. We just clicked.

Neither of us was dating anyone but everyone thought we were dating each other. I was 14 almost 15 and Beck was 16 when that rumor started. A few months after that started Beck and I both got offered parts on that stupid show. Of course they wanted to display our not real relationship on the show. We both agreed to try it out for real and we dated for a total of twenty six days before we couldn't take it anymore and came out to each other. We both knew that being together was good for our careers so we kept up the image. He was always touchy feely anyway and our affection toward each other gave of the right impression. We secretly dated others that wouldn't tell anyone. I dated Cat for a while, he dated our friend Anthony. I'm twenty one now I don't want to hide anymore." She says looking in my eyes. I lean in and press a gentle kiss to her lips. They are so soft and plump.

"Good. You wanna head back? It's about 11:45 and it's getting a bit chilly." I say. She nods and turns around walking ahead of me with the most scrumptious sway to her hips. I'm so caught up in watching her walk that I almost miss when she says.

"Race you back." And with that she takes off. How am I supposed to run in this tight dress? Well she's doing it. Shit she's almost there. I take off and catch up fairly quickly beating her by about three seconds.

"Ha I win. What's my prize?" I ask with a teasing smirk. She looks at me trying to catch her breath and smiles slightly. She walks closer until she is pressing right against me and kisses me long and hard. I feel her tongue slither into my mouth and assert its dominance over my own before she pulls back panting slightly once again. Then she leans in close to my ear.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you to let a lady win?" she breathes and proceeds to lick the shell of my ear. My knees feel weak for a half a second before she bends down to pick up her shoes and walks into the house.

"Damn." I say shaking my head before following her. As I go inside I see her talking to Chester. We say our goodbyes and head on our way. The car ride is filled with us singing loudly to so classic rock that was on the radio as I speed down the highway. Getting back to mine is quick and I park in the garage and open her door once again and lead her back to my front door. We hear laughing from inside and it seems like everyone is still up.

"Wanna play like we are about to have sex?" Jade says from beside me with a smirk.

"I'd rather not play." I say pushing her roughly against the door, swallowing the moan she lets out. I turn the doorknob and push open the door. Still kissing Jade with vigor.

"Get a room!" everyone yells at us. Haha technically this is my room. I keep my eyes on Jade as I pull away. We have a conversation with our eyes as I address the room.

"This is my room." I say and smirk at Jade. I slowly turn away from her and my eyes land on someone I haven't seen in 7 years.

"ANDRE!" I yell before running and tackling him in a big bear hug. It's a good thing I drive barefoot. Otherwise I might have broken something. He picks me up and squeezes me tight before setting me back on the ground.

"What's going on chicka? Long time no see. I've missed you." He says looking me up and down.

"Oh my god I miss you too Dre." I say getting teary eyed. Jeez way to be a pussy Vega. It's just too much. I get to see both of my best friends that I haven't seen in years in one day.

"Hey Tor I want you to meet some people." He smile and turns around where a beautiful pregnant Indian woman is sat on my couch. My eyes widen and a face splitting smile come on my face.

"Oh my gosh. Hi you must be Valerie. It's so nice to meet you!" I say walking over to shake her hand so she wont have to stand back up. She looks about ready to pop.

"And you are the infamous Tori. Andre talks about you whenever home comes up. He always says how much he misses his kid sister. It's great to finally meet you." She says.

"It's great to meet you too. You are gorgeous by the way and you are totally glowing. How far along are you?" I ask. I hear Jade say 'Hey now' before Andre comes up to me and I give him a subtle five behind my back.

"She is nine months and 6 days. Little man likes it in there. I thought since he doesn't wanna come out at home then what better place than my home. I don't talk about you as much as she is saying." Andre says the first bit proudly finishing off on with a pouty tone.

"Oh really now? Do I need to tell her abo-"

"NO! No, no more talking about that." Andre says quickly cutting off his wife. She just smirks at him.

"So how was your date with the wicked witch of the West?" Beck speaks up for the first time since we've been back. I smile and look at her to answer.

"Well I had a wonderful time but he wasn't asking me. It's you he want." Jade says walking up to me and putting my arm around her.

"It was great guys. We had dinner at the Mars mansion and I had cinnamon apples. After dinner we walked on the beach and talked then we raced back and I won even though she had a head start." I gush over the date with a big grin. Everyone laughs and almost at the same time asks 'Cinnamon apples?' I giggle at that.

"_Mr. Chef makes the absolute best cinnamon apples that I've ever had in all my days_." Jade says mocking me in that voice she likes to use.

"I don't talk like that. Guys tell her I don't talk like that." I whine and they all laugh again. "I'm going to change." I say walking up the stairs to my room. As I'm pulling some shorts on Jade comes up the stairs before walking over to me.

"That is one very nice ass you have there Ms. Vega." Jade says gabbing my ass. I have to suppress a moan so the others don't get the wrong idea. I bet that's what Jade wants. She starts nipping at my neck and collar bone above my tank top.

"Jade, there are people downstairs." I say pulling back some only for her to squeeze my ass again. I let the moan out this time and she smiles.

"I really did have a lot of fun tonight. I like you a lot and I'm glad I met you Tor." She says kissing me again as her arms slide around my neck. Why does there have to be so many people in my house?

**…**

**Woah, this is long. I hope you guys liked it. I felt like the date was kinda boring and not really what Tori would plan so I'm gonna make a more fun date later in the story to make up for this one. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Next chapter we have more catching up and maybe even paparazzi finding the peepz. See you soon….BYEEEE**


	8. Pamps and Papps

**Hey again guys. Long time no read. Hahah see what I did there? Okay no excuses just laziness and writers block (between me and you, it was mostly laziness. But don't tell the readers!) Okay guys, read away!**

**Disclaimer: Mi not own de show victorious. Mi wish mi did, lot of Frackles der. (My patois is rusty)**

**Pamps and Papps**

**...**

"Tori you fucking whore! You have a shit load of people in your house and you aren't even gonna make breakfast?" Trina yells as she rips the cover off of Jade and I. I look up to see Trina with a hand over her eye but peeking through and I hear a low growl come from Jade as she hides her face more in my neck.

"Trin first of all it's only Beck, Robbie, Andre and his wife. You should be at school or something and Cat is at her brothers. I'm sure they can find their way around a kitchen sis. I don't usually even make breakfast for myself let alone six people including myself, excluding you." I say and move to grab the covers only for Jade to growl again and hold me tighter.

"Tor get your lazy ass up and fix my wife some bacon!" Andre yells from downstairs somewhere.

"NO!" Jade yells, in my ear. I roll my eyes with a smile and motion for Trina to come closer.

"I'll buy those new boots you want if you start a pot of coffee and make sure no one touches it. She doesn't really share coffee." I say nodding to the woman next to me.

"Will do sista sista." Trina says before running down the stairs in 8 in heels.

I sigh and close my eyes for what seems like two seconds before Jade pops up saying "Is that coffee?" I laugh as she makes her way downstairs and I pull on some shorts before heading down the ladder.

"Hey that's pretty cool Tor. What is that, 2x12 with a couple 2x8 for frame structure?" Andre asks looking at the ladder.

"Uhh 2x10 and 2x6. Easier to fold away, figured I have a cool way of coming up and down. You wouldn't imagine how many chicks wanted to race me to my bed. And when I was building it, I had this one skirt that wanted to be my personal helper. I had wood trim in my bed for weeks after tha…" I trail off when I see Jade who had probably been glaring at me the whole time I've been talking.

"You wanna keep talking Handy Manny?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Can I be Handy Mandy and you be my Kelly?" I ask playfully.

"I refuse to go by the name Kelly and wear those ungodly mommy capris!" she yells as she takes her coffee up to my room.

"You're playing with fire kid." Beck says as he walks to look in the fridge. He pulls out a container that I think has been in there for a month. He looks at it funny then shrugs and opens it.

"Woah!"

"Jeez what the hell is that smell?"

"Close it, close it!" Beck, Andre and Jade say respectively.

"What's everyone shouting so early for?" Robbie says walking into the kitchen.

"Beck picked up death salad. How long has that been in there Tor?"

"I actually think that is Chicken Alfredo. That girl Liberty brought it to me about a month ago."

"Wait Liberty Freeman? As in Liberty, Belle, and Crack Freeman?" Robbie asks quickly catching on to who was here.

"The finies from Philly? They still live here and Liberty was here a month ago?" Andre Asks with raised brows.

"Actually all of them where here. I was helping them with their inheritance. Lady Freeman finally kicked the bucket about 4 months ago." I say scratching my head because that's not the whole truth.

"Wait, you know someone named Crack? And who the hell came up with 'Finies from Philly?'" Val joins the conversation. Rob, Dre and I all bust out laughing at the question. She and Jade just gives us quizzical looks.

"Liberty, Belle, and Britney. Three extremely blessed individuals who when to our high school. Everyone calls Britney Crack because she's the only one without a name having to do with the liberty bell and everyone thought she was on crack a one point. Also Tori here is the genius behind that tag. From the time they got into ninth grade they were stuck with it. They didn't care too much, as they got every popular with the guys and Tori because of that name." Trina fills in. I forgot she was even here. Jade and Val look to me with disapproving looks.

"I'm not sorry. That name is legendary, people still call them that." I say high-fiving Andre and Robbie.

"So you say all of them had names dealing with the liberty bell except Britney?" Jade asks.

"Yup, their dad's name was Philip or Philly for short, their mom's was Penny, and son is William." I tell her with a shrug.

"What the hell do those names have to do with it?" Jade asks pouring herself more coffee.

"First off, Philadelphia shortened is Philly, Pennsylvania can be shortened to Penny, lastly William Penn is the whole reason there is a Liberty Bell. Liberty, Belle and Britt are triplets but Britt is the youngest and so she missed out on the crazy patriotic family name thing." I explain.

"You are such a fucking nerd. Why am I attracted to such a nerd?" Jade says as she comes over to kiss me, the taste of coffee transferring from her lips to mine.

"Cat just called. You guys are busted, there are paps everywhere." Trina says walking back into the room. Everyone's eyes widen when we hear a shit ton of voices and cameras clicking.

"Guys, I think Leo is coming." I hear Val say but I'm looking out the window so I can't see her.

"Who is Leo?" I ask confused.

"The baby Tor! My son is coming, her water broke!" Andre yells panicked.

"Oh shit, we gotta get to the hospital." Robbie says as he and Andre help Valerie to her feet.

"My truck is out front and it's too slow, we need fast and not covered in Paps." Andre says looking like he's gonna puke.

"My garage! I have fast cars. Here take the Spider. We're right behind you guys." I say throwing my keys at him. "Out that door, down the stairs and third door on your left." I tell him the directions.

"Thanks Tor. Grab the bag from my truck? You're not famous they won't bother you. A lot." He says then leaves.

Damn, this is a great fucking time to come Leon. I need to get some clothes on before I go anywhere. I look around to see everyone grabbing their things and getting ready to go before I sprint up to my room to change.

"Hey our car is out front too, think we can ride with you guys?" Beck asks.

"Uhh yeah, take the Hell Cat. Hammer of Thor key ring. Beck you drive keep Robbie away from my baby." I yell down as I pull on some jeans. Just then I think about what Jade said the other night before our date. 'This has to be a pregnant woman's worst nightmare. You have way too many steps to get to your car'. How foreshadowy of her. I run down the steps and grab my keys before grabbing Jade.

"I'll go get Cat." Trina says before we both leave, Trina going through the front while Jade and I go out the back. We get to my garage and see my 911 and my matte black Iron 883 Harley Davidson. Now that I think about it, people could easily see Jade though the windows of my Porsche but it would be hard to tell who she is with my passenger helmet.

"Ever been on a motorcycle?" I ask her with a raised brow as I walk over to the gear area.

"What kind of question is that? I'm Jade West." she says with a smirk.

"Is that a yes or no?" I ask with a smirk.

"No" she mumbles looking away from me. I laugh and grab my boots, replacing my converse and throwing them in the saddlebag. I grab my jacket and give it to Jade before I hand her a helmet and take my own. She looks at me like I'm crazy as I head to the bike.

"Come on babe, it'll be fun. Less likely for people to recognize you and you get to hold on to me, seems like a win, win situation. I say hopping on and holding my hand out to her.

"For who, you or me?" She asks skeptically walking closer.

"I'll go nice and slow. I promise I'll make your first time special." I wink at her before pulling my helmet over my head. She laughs and grabs my hand, letting me help her on. Once she's on she squeezes my abdomen so tight I can barely breathe. I grab her hands and loosen her grip on me before starting her up and opening the garage. I pull out slowly then yell hold on as I take off. This bike isn't to extremely fast. Top speed 103, I try not to get to that though. Especially not with a passenger.

"Look at all of them." Jade yells as we pass the paparazzi in front of the bar. I keep my eyes ahead and focus on my driving all the way until we are in the hospital parking lot. I park in a secluded section. Not a lot of people in this town so it wasn't really hard finding a place where no cars are. I let Jade get off first then I do. I pull my helmet off, shaking my hair out as it comes off. She is just staring at me really hard then she lunges forward and connects our lips.

"What was that for?" I ask a little dazed with a goofy smile from the kiss.

"You are so hot." She says then kisses me again. I pull away laughing.

"Thanks, but we should probably get in there. Here put these on." I hand her some shades and a baseball cap that my dad gave me when I was little. I pull out my converse and put them on just as Trina pulls in next to me with Cat in her car.

"Hey guys." I say as they step out of the car. Cat has on pretty much the same as Jade, A baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Hey…. Wow Tori. You drive that?" Cat asks me looking amazed.

"Sometimes." I shrug with a smile as Trina and I lead the way into the hospital. As I'm walking I hear 'She is so hot! How was it riding her?' I turn around with a raised eyebrow at Cat. She just giggles and skips ahead to grab Trina's hand.

"It's some paps up here guys so act chill." Trina says with a smile from Cat holding her hand. We almost pass them when someone yells 'Is that Cat Valentine? Look at her hair!' just then a swarm of them come and almost block our way until I hear something go splat. I look over and it looks like creamed corn all over one guys shoes.

"Aww man, I just bought these!" he whines as he kicks some off of his shoes. While everyone is distracted we carry on into the entrance. I turn to look at Jade with a confused look.

"Sorry, I stole this before we left." She says holding up the can that was previously full or creamed corn.

"Aww man, I love that stuff. You couldn't have taken the green beans? My mom makes me buy them but I don't eat them." I whine as she tosses the empty corn can. They all laugh as we walk up to the help desk.

"Hey can you tell us where Valerie Harris is?" Trina says to the woman manning the desk.

"Haha nice try. You can't be in here unless you are visiting someone reasonable or you are in need of care." She says with a smirk.

"You'll be in need of care when I'm done with you." Jade growls out going for her scissors. I look closer at the woman and I recognize her from high school.

"Wait, Debbie? Debbie Anderson?" I ask with a flirty smirk. She looks at me confused then it clicks and she looks me over.

"Tori Vega? God you look good. What have you been up too? Wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend would you?" She asks my trying to be flirty but just making a fool out of herself. I hear Jade growl and I hold her back with one arm while I look back to Debbie.

"Yeah it's me. Oh you know stuff, a lot of work a lot of play. Hey you remember my group from high school? Robbie, Derik, Andre, and I? Well Andre is waiting for us up there, could you just tell me where they are gorgeous?" I ask rubbing her arm and biting my lower lip.

"Uhhh y-yeah s-sure. They are still in the maternity ward right now, t-that's up on the fourth floor. Once up there Go to the nurses station and they'll tell you where to go. Hey can I call you sometime? I'd really like to catch up and stuff." She says twirling her hair.

"Sure sweety, I'll get your number when we come back." I say as we walk away towards the elevator. Once the doors are shut I can feel a thick tension in the small room. I look at Cat and Trina but they are both looking anywhere but my eyes. I finally look at Jade and she looks pissed.

"Don't you ever, openly flirt with anyone while in front of me again. You are mine now, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't care what the hell you want that they'll just hand over from you flirting with them, you will _not_ flirt with anyone other than myself. Am I understood Ms. Vega?" Jade says with a low growl.

"Yes ma'am." I say before she kisses me long and hard. When she pulls back my eyes are still closed while I bask in the after feeling of that kiss. Damn she is so fucking hot when she's pissed.

**…..**

**Hey again, took me a bit to actually write this chapter. The end of summer is the busiest time for me (This may not match the beginning A/N because I wrote that when I started this chapter which was like a week and a half ago. Sorry). Anyway, tell me what you thought and I'll try to have the next chapter up within a month. Love you guys… BYEEEEE**


	9. Another Great

**Oh, My, Gosh! I am so sorry guys. I've barely had time to breathe for the last two months. Junior year is the most important and the hardest so you can imagine my pain. So far I've had five breakdowns and seven panic attacks. It feels so good to finally be able to calm down and write for now.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show.**

**Another Great**

**…**

"I'm freaking out! Tor, she looks like she's in so much pain. What do I do?" Andre is having a small panic attack because of Valerie's labor pains. It's not that bad but I guess seeing the one you love most in that much pain you would want to stop it somehow.

"Andre, buddy. Calm down, she'll be fine. Just go hold her hand and don't say a word." I tell him and he nods vigorously then goes to do as I told him.

"She's taking it like a champ. The doc says she'll be ready to push any minute now. So we all get to meet little Leon soon." Robbie says as he sits beside me in the waiting room. I look at the time to see that its 3pm now and we've been here since about 10 this morning.

"I can't wait to play with him!" cat says excitedly. A whole bunch of people just went inside the room so I guess she's ready. A few minutes later Andre came out of the room with a terrified look on his face. We all stand up to see what's going on when a doctor comes out holding a baby.

"It's a boy!" the doctor says with a smile at Andre, we all cheer he before goes back in the room with Leon.

"What happened man? It looked like you were gonna pass out for a second there buddy." I say with a pat to his back.

"It was just so much blood. I wasn't ready to see that." He says before he finally smiles a bit. "I have a son guy." We all laughed at that. A little while later little man and Val where asleep so we all sat in the waiting area and talked about old times and new things happening. We all stayed until about 7pm.

Now I have Jade on the back of my bike and we are just cruising. We were riding for about two hours. I just love the feel of her arms around me. I stopped at this little fair just outside of town kind of as a date.

"Tor, look its one of those haunted houses! Let's go see it." Jade says practically dragging me behind her. She looks like a little kid, it's so cute how she is so excited. We get there and there is a line to get inside but she goes to the dude running it and lifts her cap and lowers her shades to show him who she is and he lets us cut the line.

"Keep quiet about this and there is two hundred dollars in your near future." I tell the kid. He smirks and gives me thumbs up as we pass him. We walk though and the first thing we see is a kind of reformation of 1960 Psycho. It kinda freaked me out but Jade just pointed out the flaws in props and set up.

Next we come across a 'Nightmare on Elm Street' set with a really realistic looking Freddie that looks like he's watching us. He then slashes at us just missing my arm and I scream as loud as I can.

"Would you calm down ya big baby? It isn't that bad. I need to know who did his make-up." She says looking back at the Freddie guy. She almost walks right into a zombie with a club but I pull her away just before they collide. Okay, I don't like this anymore. I'm kind of regretting bringing her here. After a few more scary and creepy ghost and ghouls we come to the final set in the house. It looks like a wedding ceremony is taking place but then the bride comes out with scissors and blood everywhere which freaks me out enough to leave. I start my way to the exit but Jade just stands there scrutinizing the whole set up. After about 30 seconds she gets a satisfied look with a big smile.

"This is awesome, it's almost exactly like from the movie, just a few things out of place. The major things are all here, they even got the pew engravings right." She says looking like a kid in a candy store.

"What movie is this?" I ask looking around once my fear has subsided. I look at her for the answer but she's staring wide eyed with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You don't know where this is from?" I shake my head no. "This is from my most favorite movie in the whole world! '_The _Scissoring.' You have to watch it, I refuse to date someone who has not watched it at least once." She says as she walks away from me. I quickly follow behind her and stop her just outside of the house.

"Hey, babe are you like mad or something?" I asked concerned I asked concerned. She looks at me confused.

"No, why would I be… ohhh! No, I'm not mad Tor, I'm just in a hurry to get back so I can show you '_The Scissoring'_. I'm shocked that you haven't seen one of the best horror movies ever but not mad." She says and gives me a kiss which starts of soft and sweet but turns hard and passionate until there is a cough. We pull apart to see a bunch of people watching us. I smile and grab her hand before anyone can recognize her and pull her towards the front of the haunted house.

"Hey where did that kid that was working this earlier go?" I ask the young girl who is now manning the desk. She looks up and points to the arcade. I shout a thank you as I pull Jade that way. Once inside I spot him right away.

"Hey kid." I shout to him when I get close enough. He turns to look with a puzzled look but then smiles kindly. I pull out my wallet and grab two crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you ma'am but I couldn't take your money. It was a pleasure getting to see Jade West. You are my favorite director. 'Clowns don't bounce: vengeance of the red nose' is my absolute favorite movie of all time, it is truly an honor to be in your presence Ms. West." the kid says.

"What's your name kid?" she asks him.

"A-Alex, Alex Road." He says with a smile.

"Well, Alex Road. It was a pleasure to meet you I'd love to stay and chat but I am in the middle of something with this girl. Can you believe she's never seen '_The Scissoring'_?" she asks shaking her head. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"Well you have to take her right away. That's like a classic, even my six year old kid brother has seen it. It was nice meeting you ladies, have a safe trip." He says with a smile.

"Thank you," Jade smirks at me like she was right about something. Once we get back to my bike I hand her the helmet and she leans in to kiss me. The trip back is quick, I see that Beck and Robbie are back but Andre must have stayed with Val. On the way up to the main level I hear faint moaning from the room Beck and Robbie are staying in. I laugh but keep going.

"So that kid Alex was pretty cool. You don't really find respectful kids like that nowadays." I say as Jade goes through the bag that Beck brought her. She pulls out a copy of '_The Scissoring'_ and waves it at me.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna send him the original director's cut signed with an original poster signed by the cast and yours truly." She says as she settles into the couch while I put the movie on. I join her on the couch as the beginning credits start to roll.

"Hey Jade, I know it's kinda early but my mom really wants to meet you so uhh, are you up for that?" I ask afraid to scare her off. She turns to look at me and kisses me deeply.

"Of course, _Babe._" She says reminding me that I called her that earlier. We laugh and share another kiss. I don't think that I'll be sleeping any time soon. Not for that reason but because that movie is terrifying. Good thing I got my Jadey to protect me.

**…..**

**Hello people and other things of ff dot net. This is mainly a filler because I needed something to put up after such a long break. I hope you guys are still there. I have everything in the plot done I just need to figure out how to write it out. There will probably only be about two or three more chapters of this one. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review… BYEEE**


	10. Tequila You Are A Friend Of Mine

**This chapter came to me while eating a burrito from Moe's**

Disclaimer: I still don't own victorious.

**Tequila you are a friend of mine**

**...**

**Breaking news**

Jade West was seen with mystery woman leaving Dunsmuir city fair. Sources say they were in the haunted house and over heard West spouting facts about scary movies, followed her and caught this picture of West and friend getting on a motorcycle.

"Well as we all know Andre Harris and Wife Valerie Harris had son Leon the day that photo was taken. Can we really be sure that was her, because we have pictures of Jade West with her long time best friend Cat Valentine at the hospital. That hospital being two hours away mind you? What do you think Chuck?" Karen from gossip corner says as they show photos of Jade and Tori.

"Well Karen, pictures don't lie. Though this picture at the fair is very low quality and it's rather dark, if you compare it with the ones of Miss West at the hospital, you can see the same clothes and hat and the mystery woman and some other mystery woman is with her and Miss Valentine. I say it's her. Not a doubt in my mind but what I wanna know is who this mystery woman is. We can't get a good look at her face in either picture." Chuck says as they try to zoom in on Tori.

"Well either way looks like Jade West has been located. The pictures that show she was for sure at a hospital in Owlville, hometown to producer, Andre Harris and tech/studio manager Robbie Shapiro. Maybe mystery woman is a friend of theirs that. But from the closeness shown in that photo there may be something going on between this stranger and star Jade West." Jill says beside Chuck.

"I think you may be right Jill, they look pretty close to me. Maybe that's why she ran from Beck. Anyway well share more when more comes, so be on the look out. Now on to that story about the rescue dog who saved a baby."

I turn the TV off and look at the others. It's only Jade, Beck and Cat here right now. We're were just sitting around talking when Cat flipped to The Gossip Corner just in time to see the "Breaking News".

"Yah hear that Becky boy? I left you for mystery woman over here." Jade laughs as Beck pretends to be offended.

"Well I have better hair." Beck says as he folds his arms and turns away like the diva he is.

"Woah, I take offense to that sir. My hair is pretty luscious if I do say so myself." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry babe but Beck defiantly has you beat in the hair department. But you have awesome titts." Jade says while laughing.

"Jade!" I say slapping her arm.

"It's true Tori, have you felt his hair? I mean it's like a cloud mixed with fluffy kittens and puppy licks." Cat says with a dreamy look in her eyes. We all look at her with bemused faces. She just giggles and starts flipping through the channels again.

"Yeah Tor come feel my mane. You know you want to." Beck says leaning his head towards me. I give in and run my fingers through his locks. I gasp at how soft it is.

"And you left that for me?" I point from Beck to myself making everyone laugh.

"He doesn't have the goods I need and your goods are Lookin soooo good." Jade says as she grabs my boob and squeezes it.

"Jade!" I yell as I slap her hand away.

"She's right Tori, I don't have what she needs and she doesn't have want I need. She's much too small for me." Beck says and Cat and I start dying laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean? My dick is bigger than any man you can find." Jade says pointing to her crotch. Again we all bust out laughing. I look at her and then look to Beck and back to her crotch.

"Well then you don't have the goods I need." I joke and she scoffs. Just then Robbie and Trina walk in laughing at something. I'll never understand why I let Trina have a key. That may be a problem in the near future. She always used to come in when at the perfect moment when I wanted a girl to leave. She burst in saying "Tori, mom set the house on fire" or "Dad was in an accident, we red to leave now." I'd tell the girl she had to go and that was the end of that.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Robbie says as he sits next to Beck. They look at each other and blush slightly then look away.

"Just talking about Jades massive package." Cat says and Everyone look wide eyed at her. She looks up from the cartoons she settled on and says "Whatty?"

"Anyway... How's the Harris' on this fine evening?" I ask because Robbie and Trina were visiting and helping get everything set to bring little Leo home. His blood pressure was slightly high so they kept him for three more days than usually needed.

"Well they are all set to leave and should be here within the next couple of hours. Val is really tires and was wondering if she could rest before the long ride back to LA." Trina says as she gets sucked into the cartoon that Cat is watching.

"Well yeah of course she can." I say. I look at the time seeing it's about 5:45. "So the bar is closed today but sometimes Barry will let me bring a few friends and have a couple drinks as long as I clean up and pay the tabs so you guys wanna go done there?" I ask and everyone agrees and gets up to head down to the bar. Once we're down there I get behind the counter and start everyone off with a shot of tequila.

"So Tor, what's your specialty drink?" Beck asks me looking behind me at the wall of liquor.

"Well I have a couple. My favorite to make is the pain killer, then there's the crab claws cocktail, lastly Sex on the beach." I say the last one looking at Jade with a hungry look.

"Ooooohh can you make a strawberry margarita?" Cat asks. I smile and nod.

"ID please." I say with a smile. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're gonna card us?" Jade asks looking shocked.

"She has to. Even tho we're the only ones here there is a camera set up right here and over there. There was a bar that was selling drinks to minors so the police have buckled down with IDing." Trina explains while I examine Cats license. Huh, never woulda thought she was a month and a half older than Trina.

"Okay one margarita coming right up. How would you like that?"

"Slushy!" She says with a big smile and a giggle making Trina look over and smile at her. Everyone else gives me their drink orders and we all sit around laughing and drinking for the next couple of hours. Once everyone is sufficiently drunk and safely back in my humble abode we all dispatch to our respective sleeping areas and Cat and Trina take the bed in the game room.

"Tor you're not gonna leave me up here all alone again like last time right?" Jade says in a slightly slurred tone.

"No baby, I'll be right here with you." I say kissing her neck. She scoots closer to me on the bed and wraps her arms around my neck before kissing me. I can taste the Beer and tequila on her lips. She slips her tongue in my mouth and starts to remove my shirt. I lean up to assist her somewhat and she yanks it right off. Her lips moving down my neck and to my collarbone before she takes my nipple in her mouth and bites it gently getting a loud moan from me. I know she'll sober up soon but I'm a bit drunk and I don't want our first time to be drunken and sloppy on my part so I push her away.

"Babyyyy, let me love you." She mumbles as she tries to get back at my nipple. I don't allow her to so she starts to do the cutest pout I've ever seen and turns and flops laying away from me.

"Babe don't be mad, please. I just want our first time to be good." I say but she doesn't move. I wait a few seconds until I hear a slight snore coming from her. I grab my shirt and throw it back on and get under the covers. I hope she's not mad at me.

"Night babe." She mumbles as she turns around and grabs me making me her little spoon. I smile content and kiss her hand that she linked with mine as she cuddles closer in her sleep.

"Good night."

**...**

**Damn it's been a while guys. I'm so sorry but this year is kicking my ass. I failed my lit class last semester so I had to start working harder. Isn't that ironic? haha but anyway I'll try and update sooner but no promises. My spring break is the beginning of April so be on the look out for updates on this story and my other one if you're reading it. Oh and my laptop got broken so I'm updating from my phone now. Anyway thanks for reading guys...BYEEEEE **


End file.
